


他们

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记, 저스티스
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: ※伪骨科※年上※可能ooc可能引起不适※如有任何不适请快跑
Relationships: 徐仁宇x陆东植
Kudos: 6





	他们

珍珠是陆东植养的一条狗，后来被徐仁宇杀了。  
——题记

陆东植6岁之前的生活是在孤儿院中度过的，每天和一群小朋友一起坐在大桌子上吃饭，一起在院子里玩耍，一起睡在一个房间中。生活虽然清贫一些，但是小时候的他觉得十分快乐。有吃有喝，有玩有乐。

直到他6岁了，一个看起来很帅气的叔叔带着另一个看起来很帅的哥哥来到孤儿院，听孤儿院的妈妈说，他们是来带走一个“弟弟”的。

陆东植不敢上前，他怕得不到他们的青睐，他怕他不够讨人喜欢，只能怯怯地溜到院子里，盯着地上的蚂蚁洞发呆。

小孩子总是对各种各样小小的虫子充满天真的恶意，他们会毫不留情地碾碎蚂蚁，用水淹没蚂蚁的洞穴，并觉得这应该是理所当然的。

陆东植是个小孩子，他也是如此，天真地残忍，捻起一只掉队的小蚂蚁，捏在两只之间，感觉到微微的痒，而后双指用力摩擦，小蚂蚁支离破碎的身体散落在蚂蚁洞周围。

小小的徐仁宇目睹这一幕，那个杀死蚂蚁的陆东植仿佛一个小小的魔法师，他手指间飘落的蚂蚁犹如魔法的粉末，奇妙地滋养这片大地。他总感觉心脏好像坏掉了，跳的特别的快，全身都暖融融的，仔细听还能听到血液加速流动的声音。

他觉得自己这种感觉可能就叫“兴奋”，更觉得陆东植这个小孩应该是那个“弟弟”。他执着地认为，自己和那个小孩子理应成为兄弟。

徐仁宇小小年纪倒是很懂礼节，这和他的家庭环境脱不了干系。他端着与这个年纪一点都不符的神态，沉稳地走到陆东植的面前，“你愿意成为我的弟弟吗？”

陆东植睁大了双眼，不可置信地仰起头，小手不知所措地搓着衣角，犹豫地开口，“你真的让我做你弟弟吗？”

“对，”徐仁宇回答道，向陆东植伸出一只手，“一起走吗？”

领养出奇的顺利。6岁的陆东植成为了徐家的一员，他有个哥哥叫做徐仁宇，还有个弟弟叫徐志勋。  
而他还叫陆东植。

不让他改名的是徐会长。徐会长想的很简单，这个孩子只是被利用来培养的，培养好了对徐家帮助很大，毕竟家养的狗，去掉爪牙永远不可能咬伤主任，但永远不可能坐上大头，培养不好也不过是条捡回来训不好的野狗，没有徐家的姓氏也无伤大雅。

整个徐家对于陆东植的态度也各不相同，大儿子徐仁宇相对来讲和陆东植最为亲密，但早熟的大儿子不怎么表露出来，三儿子对陆东植敌意最深，他妈妈成天叫他提防这个平白无故白拣回来的便宜哥哥，别到最后让他破坏了自己的幸福生活。和家里往来比较少的姐姐对他不感兴趣。

过着与孤儿院截然不同的富足生活，享受着教育，拥有哥哥的“宠爱”，陆东植没有之前那样的束手束脚，倒还会和徐仁宇撒撒娇，讨到喜欢的玩具或是零食。

徐仁宇对陆东植有求必应的宠溺一直持续到他20岁，陆东植18岁。会对他怯懦地撒娇的弟弟走进他的书房，小心翼翼地低着头说，“仁宇xi，我想养一只小狗。我已经十八岁了，可以负担起小狗的生活费用，可以对小狗负责。”

徐仁宇和陆东植之间会插进来一只小狗，这怎么行呢？陆东植是自己的“弟弟”，他将是第二个自己，他们将会是这个世界上最亲密无间的，怎么可以插进来一只脏兮兮的小狗呢？但是看着陆东植得不到自己的回应慢慢退却的双腿，徐仁宇难得改变了自己的想法，“好啊，东植xi，我会给你一只独一无二的狗。”

珍珠就是这只独一无二的狗，它雪白可爱，乖巧听话，几乎是一瞬间就夺走陆东植全部的注意力。

放学回家的陆东植不会再第一时间冲向哥哥，乖乖地汇报一天的行程，而是先去找珍珠，问问它这一天有没有乖乖听话，睡觉前的陆东植最后一项任务不再是和哥哥问晚安，而是亲一口珍珠后再上床睡觉。

徐仁宇很不满，那只脏狗果然就是个祸害，他抓住了陆东植，他让陆东植渐渐变得不像是“自己的弟弟”。但是没关系，脏狗只要好好调教一下，不就会变成一只乖狗了吗？

这个周末就是调教的最好时间，东植xi不在家，只要把那只脏狗关到自己的房间，谁会知道他对那只脏狗干了什么呢？

没有人会知道，没有人会知道他让一只小狗从高高的地方跳了下来，口鼻出血，抽搐着停止呼吸。小狗死前呜咽着看向徐仁宇，可徐仁宇坐在椅子上看的有趣。这只狗有什么资格向他求救，它就该死，要怪就怪它是一只夺走陆东植地脏狗。这怨不得别人，全都怪它自己。

狗死了，被徐仁宇杀死了，尸体被他放在狗窝里，好像什么事情都没有发生一样，但什么都变了。

陆东植结束了和同学的聚餐，回到家的时候已经晚上十点多了，然而没有什么人严厉地对他要求门禁时间。

这个时间仁宇xi已经睡了吧？还是去看看珍珠好了。看完珍珠就去睡觉。

狗窝安静的出奇，没有奶里奶气的狗叫声，也没有摇着小尾巴向他冲过来的白色雪球。陆东植的心咯噔一下，直觉有什么不好的事情发生了。陆东植哆哆嗦嗦地拿出手机，点了好几次才点开手电筒，惨白的灯光瞬间打在狗窝中珍珠的尸体上。

曾经可爱听话的小狗如今只是冷冰冰的一团，僵硬地蜷缩在狗窝里，摸上去凉的吓人，冰的陆东植想哭。他不知所措地抱紧珍珠，发什么了什么，为什么珍珠会变成这样，为什么珍珠会这么冰凉？对了，去找徐仁宇，去找仁宇xi。

偌大的宅子里仿佛只有陆东植带着哭腔的喘息声，即将崩溃的人好像一只无头苍蝇闯入徐仁宇的卧房，腿一软跪坐在灰黑色的地毯上，怀中的珍珠不小心滚落出来。

徐仁宇还没有睡，他端坐在椅子上，犹如神祗般俯视陆东植。这一刻，徐仁宇就是陆东植的神，而他就是地面上的蝼蚁，珍珠是他供奉的祭品。

“仁宇xi…”陆东植喉咙刺痛，嗓音发哑，“珍珠他…珍珠他…”

“东植xi，先把房间门关上，记得锁上。”徐仁宇没有看珍珠一眼。

陆东植不疑有他，慌忙地关上屋门，按上锁，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉到地上，“仁宇xi…仁宇xi，你看看珍珠…珍珠它…珍珠它突然不叫了，也不会动了，冷冰冰的，它…它…”

“它死了，东植xi，”徐仁宇捏着珍珠的脖子，提起来这只曾经还会动的狗，“它永远不会再叫了，永远不会再动了。”也永远不会夺走你了，永远不会让“陆东植”变得不像“陆东植”了。

18岁的陆东植瘫坐在地上，哭的像是8岁的他，“它怎么会…怎么会…我早上出门…早上出门的时候它还会叫着送我出家门…可是…可是…”

徐仁宇嗤笑一声，将珍珠丢回地上，“怪它自己这只脏狗。”

陆东植不是个傻的，徐仁宇的笑，徐仁宇的动作，无一不彰显着一个真相，“仁宇xi！仁宇xi为什么要这样！哥哥…！这是我第一次想养一只狗，想对他好！你为什么！”他不管不顾地用怀抱圈住死去的珍珠，水汪汪的眼复杂地看着徐仁宇。

他不知道改以什么样地情绪，向徐仁宇发泄。恨吗？谈不上。不恨，又觉得心里窝火地酸痛。

徐仁宇终于从神座上走了下来，怜悯地拭去信徒的眼泪，捏住他的下巴，“东植xi，你是我从孤儿院捡回来的。”

陆东植不停地摇头，眼泪甩落到徐仁宇的手上，“你不能这样，仁宇xi…”

徐仁宇眼神一凌，捏住下巴变成了狠狠的掐，打断了陆东植的控诉，“东植xi，你是我的半身，我对你做的一切都是被允许的，我以为你将会是另一个我…没关系，可能是我们之间的关系，并没有我想象中的那么紧密，所以，东植xi，你要受到点教训了。”

话音刚落，徐仁宇不再听陆东植的呜咽，而是不容反抗地钳住他的胳膊，将陆东植往床上丢，利落地用床头柜准备好的领带束缚住陆东植的双手。

陆东植一下慌了神，手被领带绑住，整个身体都被徐仁宇压制住，受制于人的恐惧使他扭动着身子，语无伦次地大喊：“仁宇xi…仁宇xi！哥哥…！哥哥！”

徐仁宇置若罔闻，单手压住陆东植的后腰，另一只手的手指钩住陆东植的运动裤，一用力就褪下了碍事的裤子，露出他的弟弟小麦色的屁股，滚圆而有弹性。

陆东植不是个小孩子了，他无法再装作不知道徐仁宇要对自己干什么，可是这不对，他是他的弟弟，他是他的哥哥，怎么能，怎么能让这样的事情发生在他们两个人身上呢？“哥哥！这样的是不对的！我们不应该这样！哥哥你快放开我…放开我好吗！”

徐仁宇闻言又紧了紧略有松动的领带，而后那双修长骨感的手又从陆东植的后腰，滑到他的臀上，大手一张，狠狠地掐住了丰满地臀肉，“东植xi，我说过了，我对你做的一切都是被允许的，我的阴茎将插入你，我们会更加深入得联系在一起，那样你就是我，我就是你。”

说着，那双作恶的手从臀瓣上滑入到臀缝中，修长的食指玩味地戳弄着紧闭的肛口。

“仁宇xi！你停下吧仁宇xi…我以后一定好好听话，一定好好地听你的话，再也不求你让我养狗了，我什么都不养了，求求你放开我吧…放开我…”陆东植又哭了。

徐仁宇觉得女人不是水做的，陆东植才是。看啊，他的弟弟多么天真，他不知道狗只是一个导火索，他什么都不知道，他也不知道无论怎么样，徐仁宇都不会任由他走出这个房间。

今晚，他的房间就是信徒的牢笼，他将化身囚禁陆东植的枷锁。一寸寸嵌入他的身体，勒紧他的血肉，迫使他一呼一吸间，全部是自己。

“不要怕，东植xi。”徐仁宇冷静地安抚陆东植，手指轻柔地抚过陆东植的脖颈。

“求…唔！哈…”

陆东植的求饶戛然而止，一切言语全被徐仁宇的猛然袭来的手指堵住，宛若世界上最灵活的蛇，慢条斯理地捕食他的舌头，捏弄，夹起，抚摸，一切是那么的优雅又极具侵略性。被手指挤出来的津液滴落到床上，洇出一滴滴的水墨。

“东植xi，父亲曾经教过你，要懂得分享。”徐仁宇捏住陆东植的下巴，手指拽出他的舌头后退了出来，蛇游移到股中密穴，侵入的同时，他转过陆东植的脑袋，咬住那红艳的舌。

手指侵入小小的肛口，微微分开扩张着肉壁，不断向更深处摸索。

“唔嗯！”陆东植痛呼出声，声音又消散在两人的唇齿之间。大量的唾液充斥口腔，他不得不不停地吞咽来自于徐仁宇的津液，又不得不向徐仁宇奉献自己的涎水。

嘴巴被徐仁宇的舌头侵犯，蜜穴被徐仁宇的手指侵犯。他能清晰地感觉到两根手指闯过肛口摸索肠壁甚至想插入到最深的恐惧。那处本来就不是供人享乐的秘境，每一个动作每一种感觉都会在他脑中放大几十倍几百倍。

“哼恩！”陆东植忽地缩紧穴，紧紧夹住两根手指，不想让他们再深入了，他从来没想过徐仁宇的手指这么长，光是手指就让他有被戳穿的感觉。没想到徐仁宇咬住了他的舌头，两根手指迅速蜷起，指端冷酷地搔刮他的肠壁，刺激的他不停收缩穴内，肠壁吸裹嘬吐着两根手指。

“恩恩…哼恩…哈啊！”

徐仁宇放过了陆东植的嘴巴，手指也不再简单的摸索，缓缓地伸直延长陆东植被搔刮肠壁的瘙痒感，随后横冲直撞，在脆弱的穴内作威作福，不断用稍尖的指端撞击嫩滑温暖的肠壁，逼迫它分泌润滑的肠液，逼迫它们打开一条道路。

“哈啊！！！不要！不要！”陆东植哭着摇头，挺落着自己的屁股，双腿痉挛地夹起又大开，混乱的动作在手指间狠撞向一处穴内突起的时候戛然而止，从喉咙深处爆发出一声稍显尖锐的高吟，“啊！！！”

痛…痛却很爽…

没有被抚慰过的粉嫩阴茎喷出一股股白色的浓精，蜜穴死死夹住两个手指，竟像个女人一样泌出大量的肠液裹住了两根手指，更从手指与肛口的空隙中流出，在大腿根流下两道清晰可见的水液。

“东植xi，你要看好…”徐仁宇将爽的失神的陆东植转了个方向，使他仰躺在自己的床上，揪住他的头发让他低头看着自己下体，他要让陆东植看着自己的阴茎插入到他的菊穴中，他要让陆东植真切的知道他们两个交合，“我们要成为一个人了。”

由头皮传递进大脑的刺痛感让陆东植回过神来，怔愣地看着徐仁宇拉下一截睡裤，露出他青筋毕露，偾张可怖地阴茎，一切都好像被时间放慢了，直到吐着露水儿的菊穴被茎头顶住，滚烫的温度通过肛口扩散到四肢、大脑，他才反应过来，混沌地用脚踢向徐仁宇，却被那个被拉入人间的堕神握住脚踝，脚趾被恶魔咬了一口。

陆东植在模糊的痛感中听到恶魔呢喃道：“东植xi，你逃不掉的。”

茎头用力地破开肛口的阻碍，一刻不停地碾过每一寸肉壁，如猛兽般撕咬到他菊穴的最深处，突起的血管压在敏感的腺体上，规律地跳动，血液的流动使他享受到“寂静中的快感”。

“啊啊！哈啊！”羞耻，疼痛，不解，杂糅在一起的感受逼出陆东植的眼泪，泪珠从殷红的眼角滑落，投入到柔软的黑色中，使黑色变得更加肮脏更加深刻，“仁宇xi…不要！仁宇xi…求求你了！啊！！不要不要！太快了！”

徐仁宇已经对陆东植无数次的求饶感到乏味，索性死死捏住蜜色的大腿根，凶狠地，毫无慈悲地将名为陆东植的祭品吞吃如腹。蜜穴迟钝地侍候他的阴茎，当他抽出去的时候，偏偏不知餮足地嘬吸着，当他毫不留情地操入时，又有温软的肠肉吞裹住他的茎头不让他再进入。如果不是平时他对陆东植在两性关系方面管教严格，他都要怀疑身下的不知道是哪个酒吧的婊子，心甘情愿被他操弄只为了那么些个臭钱。

陆东植怎么会和那些婊子一样。陆东植是他徐仁宇的半身，是他的唯一。除了徐仁宇，任何东西都不能碰触的他最满意的祭品。

现在他要让陆东植被他禁锢，被他浇灌，完成蜕变。

胀大粗硬的阴茎在陆东植窄嫩的穴道中胡作非为，它不满足于操弄腺体让他发出哭泣般的欢吟，而是着力于让每一寸肠肉都沾染上自己的味道，让他成为它量身定制的肉套子，成为它的精壶。

“哈！恩啊！不…哈！”陆东植颤抖着用被束缚的双手，无力地推拒徐仁宇凶猛动作的腰胯，太快了，太快了，阴茎在穴道中抽插带出一滩透明的肠液，又在穴口处将他们打发成白色的细腻泡沫。那个巨物在自己的身体中几乎不费吹灰之力就能进入到最深处，偏偏徐仁宇每次都要用到十分力气，用力地捅撞那处秘境，痛感愈来愈轻微，剩下的只是陡升的快感将他整个人淹没。

快感已经将他的大脑搅拌成一堆浆糊，让他无暇思考也不想思考，完全将自己交给本能，沉浸在欲海中。

徐仁宇还觉得这样并不够，伸手扳住陆东植的肩膀，放慢速度转过她的身子，使他趴伏在自己身下，茎头闯入比之前更加深入的地方。

“啊！！啊哈！恩恩！”庞胀的阴茎在自己体内转了个圈儿，磨得肠壁火辣辣地爽，陆东植不由自主地撅高屁股更深入地接纳那根阴茎，大腿根僵硬地颤着，粉嫩的肉柱再次射出白色的精液，在黑色地墨上平添一道白，有些甚至射到了他瘫软的手掌中，“哈恩…哈恩…”

徐仁宇闭上眼，放任自己的阴茎在陆东植的肉穴中享受他高潮后的痉挛，舒服地喟叹一声，唇凑到陆东植的耳边低声说：“东植xi，还没有结束。”

说完徐仁宇缓缓抽离自己的阴茎，而后孟浪地再次顶入，趴跪的姿势让他的阴茎在陆东植的肚子上顶出来一个突儿，这只是第一下，就这一下又把陆东植操哭了。

“哈啊！”陆东植哭泣着用双手捧住自己的肚子，朦胧地用肉穴讨好身后的徐仁宇，“深…！太深了恩！哈啊！”

徐仁宇操的更深更重更快了，哭吧哭吧，哭的更大声点点吧，眼泪就是这场仪式最好的助兴剂，哭的更大声点吧，泣吟就是这场仪式步入高潮的前奏。

“啊啊啊！不行了！不行了！饶了我呜！”陆东植爽的只用膝盖顶在床上，哭叫着，肉柱流出今天的第三波精液，肉穴死死咬住徐仁宇的阴茎，“求求你了…求求你了…射吧…都射给我吧…！好痛！”

臀瓣被徐仁宇的大手掐住，穴道的最深处被茎头顶磨着，与此同时陆东植感觉脖颈一痛，有什么暖融融的液体顺着脖子滴在床单上，开出了红色的花，又有一股温凉的液体争先恐后地抢占他肉穴内的地盘，片刻后又扑哧扑哧地从穴口处被挤出来。

陆东植一直以为徐仁宇是他的哥哥，是他的神，而他是他的信徒，现在不是了，他是徐仁宇的狗，而徐仁宇就是他的主人。

陆东植再也受不了了，心理和身体的双重打击让他再也无法承受，昏死过去。

徐仁宇松开牙关，咽下口中陆东植的鲜血，直起身子看着陆东植脖颈上被深深烙印上的，形状完好的牙印，伸出手来着迷地摩挲着，又将沾了陆东植血和精液的手指细细吮着，就好像陆东植真的被他拆吃如腹，慢慢品尝。

徐仁宇抽出自己的阴茎，看着白色的精液混着红色的血丝从还没闭合的肛口中流出，想着……

饮血啖肉，现在你就是我的半身了，你就是我，我就是你。

**Author's Note:**

> 最终他们也没有心意相通。


End file.
